Letting Him In
by Riles2015
Summary: Magnus and Clary have been friends for years and share some pretty major similarities, but can the arrival of the new blue eyes English teacher shake things up? Will Magnus finally let someone else in? Will he finally tell someone else his secrets? All Human MALEC and CLACE
1. Chapter 1

"Class dismissed"

The words were barely out of my mouth when the sounds of books being closed and bags thrown over shoulders filled the room as my last period students shuffled out of the room. I took a few minutes to go around and tidy the work stations and power off all of the computers in the studio before gathering my own belongings in my messenger bag and heading out the door.

I enjoyed the quiet walk through Idris Preparatory Academy as I headed to the art studio to meet one of my best friends Clary Fairchild. Clary and I had met 10 years ago while attending the American School of Design. She was majoring in the fine arts while I focused more on design and photography. We became fast friends and following some less great moments after graduation we both decided to teach in our respectful fields at this prestigious academy. It was not my dream job by far, but it paid the bills and allowed me some time to focus on my own designs while teaching others the basics.

I entered Clary's classroom just as she was gathering her belongings and together we left the school in the direction of the subway which would take us back to Brooklyn. As we walked down the busy New York streets we caught up on all the events of the day.

"Did you hear they are finally replacing Ms. Branwell and bringing in a new English teacher?" Clary inquires, knowing full where that I pay very little attention to the changing staff at the school. It seems that we have at least 2 or 3 new teachers a semester, and it is not worth my time or effort to get to know them all.

"Well that is good I guess, it will be beneficial to the students to have a regular teacher again instead of a stream of substitutes." I replied back to her.

"We should be meeting them at the staff meeting tomorrow after school. It would not hurt you to try to socialize with the rest of the staff Magnus." Clary tells me with a pointed look.

"Ok! Fine! I will play nice in the sandbox, but I do not see the point in getting to know all the new staff that never stick around. I mean I am friendly with Hodge Starkweather from PE, and I went for drinks the other night with Sebastian from the science department. How many more friends do I need at work. I have you and Caterina and Ragnor outside of work. What more do you want?"

"I want you to open yourself up again, you are never going to find someone if you can't even make friends Mags."

"Your one to talk miss Clary, when was the last time you had a date?"

" Ok you have a point. We both need to work on it, but let's just agree to play nice tomorrow, maybe even help the new teacher feel welcome."

"Agreed"

And with that we both got on the train and headed home

MALEC MALEC MALEC

Today seemed to take longer than most days and by the end of the last period I just wanted to go home. I have no desire to go to the staff meeting and listen to the headmaster drone on and on about who knows what. But I know that the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can go home and start my weekend. So I quickly cleaned up the room and gathered my belongings before locking the door and heading to the staff room.

I push open the doors and scan the room for Clary. If I am going to have to sit through this horrible meeting I am going to do so with her by my side. Our side commentary can usually make the meetings a little more enjoyable. Spotting her at the back of the room I quickly make my way over and take my seat.

The rest of the staff starts to sit down as the principle heads to the front of the room. He starts talking about the plans for the second semester, and making arrangements for the senior showcase at the end of the year. It is all stuff we have heard before, and you can tell over half the staff is starting to zone out on him.

Just as I am about to follow suit and mentally check out of the meeting the staff room door opens and in walks the most amazing man I have ever seen. I so wish I had my camera on me. He was in tight black skinny jeans with a royal blue button down shirt with a black vest over top and the top few buttons un done. His messy black hair was swept over half his face hiding his eyes... his eyes were the most amazing shade of blue. I was mesmerized by this blue eyes wonder.

"Everyone" I heard the headmaster call to grab our attention. "This is Alexander Lightwood our new English teacher."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec POV

I still cannot believe that I got the job at Idris Preparatory Academy. I mean I know that I am more than qualified with my BA in English and teaching certificate from Columbia, but it is such an amazing school. The students there want to learn, they have dreams of going to schools like Harvard, Yale and Stanford. I have enjoyed teaching at the public high school in Brooklyn by my apartment, but this is a huge step up. I feel for Ms. Branwell who was forced into early retirement when her husband got sick, but I will take my luck any way I can get it, and this past year has been lucky indeed.

I finally came clean to my parents about being gay and they took it not as bad as I expected them too, I mean I am sure it will be a little different the first time I bring a guy home to meet them but it is a start. I lucked out on a sweet 2 bedroom apartment just blocks from my school. And my best friend/ adopted brother Jace was able to move in with me too. Now with the new dream job on top of it really can't much better. Well it could... if I could finally find a guy who didn't just want to have sex with me. But I am willing to wait to find the right guy, he has to be out there somewhere... right?

Staring into my closet I am trying to find something to wear to the staff meeting tonight. I only have to come to the end of it as a chance to meet my new co-workers but I still want to look good and make a good first impression. Finally deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans with my royal blue button down shirt I start to get ready. The outfit just doesn't look quiet complete, so I grab my black vest and put in on over top, and unbuttoning the top two buttons on the shirt. I take a quick look in the mirror and run my hands through my hair one more time to be safe and grab my bag to catch the train.

MALEC MALEC MALEC

I push open the doors to the Idris staff room and walk in taking in the room of people around me. As I scan the room I can hear the headmaster start talking to introduce me.

"Everyone" I hear the headmaster call to grab everyone's attention. "This is Alexander Lightwood our new English teacher."

I look around and give a small smile with my hand up as if giving a small wave. As I take in my new colleagues I see several people who fit the typical teacher stereotypes in nice suits and hair pulled back drinking their coffee, but one table in the back catches my attention more than the others. There is a beautiful red head with long wavy hair sitting at the table with a GEORGOUS man. He has a tanned complexion and slightly smaller eyes making me think he is of Asian descent . His black hair is spiked up in all directions with the ends chalked with red. He is lounging back in his chair so I can make out a pair of red skinny jeans matched with a black shirt that appears to have sparkles in it. But what really catches my attention is the way he is looking at me. It is as if he is studying me taking in every detail about me. I send a smile his way and he winks before looking back at the girl next to him.

"Alexander" I hear the headmaster say getting my attention. "Why don't you grab a seat, we are almost done here then you can chat with the rest of the staff" he suggests pointing out to the room indicating I pick a seat.

I nod my head towards him and head towards the back table with the sparkly man and the red head. I pull out a chair beside the girl and lean over to introduce myself.

"Hi, I am Alec" I whisper.

"Hi, I am Clary and this is Magnus" she tells me pointing to the sparkly man. "I teach art and Magnus teaches photography and design."

"Nice to meet you both" I reply before turning to finish listening to what the headmaster has to say.

MALEC MALEC MALEC

As the meeting ended I mingled and chatted with a few of the other teachers, but what I really wanted to do was go talk to Magnus and Clary. They were the two closest to my age and there was something about Magnus that seemed to draw me to him. As I finished talking to Mr. Starweather the PE teacher I saw Magnus and Clary packing up and hurried over to grab my bag in hopes of leaving with them.

"It was really nice to get to meet you both today, I can honestly say that I am looking forward to working with you both" I tell them as I step into line with them.

"I have to say that you seem like an improvement over Ms. Branwell" Magnus says looking me up and down.

"Thanks, I think" I reply feeling the blush crawl up into my cheeks.

"I like that shade on you" he tells me as I blush even more.

"Well I am headed to the subway, back home to Brooklyn, I will see you both on Monday" I tell them

"It is your lucky day" I hear Magnus say "We also live in Brooklyn, you get to enjoy our company a little longer" he finishes.

With that the three of us head into the subway to make the journey back to Brooklyn.


End file.
